Quiver
by CherLover52046
Summary: This is my sequel to Shiver


Sue Sylvester had a secret. This was a secret that no one knew about and I didn't want anyone to find out about. Sometimes… after long days at school I would come home, shut myself off from everyone in the world, turn on some soft music, and have long luxurious bubble baths. As tough as I make everyone believe I do have soft side that no one sees.

Except last week when Will kissed me. My dream and the fact that he really did kiss me when I thought about it, or when I saw him it still made me shiver. Shaking my mind away from those thoughts, I undressed and got into the steaming hot water of my Jacuzzi tub with my rose petal scented bubble bath. As the hot water rolled over my body and the scent from the bubble bath, and the soft music setting a nice mellow mood I didn't even realize that I fell asleep.

The next thing I know I hear someone calling my name and I slip into semi-conscious state thinking it was Imelda my maid.

"I'm not in the mood for my protein shake right now… I'll have it in the morning."

"That's great sue except I'm not your maid."

My eyes shot open as I realized whose voice it was. I almost jumped out of my skin, and covered myself with my hands. I look to the other side of my tub and there was Will wearing a robe and as far as I could see nothing else. I blushed slightly then looked away.

"WILL WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM? GET OUT!"

"Calm down Sue. I came here to tell you…."

"What?"

"That I love you."

"I don't ca… wait what?"

"I said I love you. Ever since our kiss last week it's all I've been thinking about so I decided to take a chance."

"Avert your eyes I don't want you looking at me in this state."

"Why? I think you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"Yes…. Please let me see you."

"I… I'm not sure I want to."

"Well maybe this will change your mind."

He leaned over and kissed me again. He ran his hands into my hair, then moved them down my shoulders, to my hands which had involuntarily moved to wrap around his neck. His kiss set my body on fire and I arched up to him. He stopped kissing me for a second to remove his robe which proved I was right about the fact he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He slid into the bath with me and caught me by surprise by kissing me again.

He covered my body with his, making me quiver underneath him. As his kisses moved from my lips down my neck, I ran my hands through his hair, gasping slightly as he moved lower. Just then I quickly got out of my tub, and put on my pajamas.

"Sue what's the matter?"

"I can't do this… grab your robe and go. I'm tired of my heart being crushed."

He got out of the tub and ran his hands down my shoulders, whispering slightly in my ear.

"I would never crush your heart. I want you Sue. I want all of you, but the most important thing I want is your love."

I turned around and faced him locking eyes with him trying to see if he was lying.

"Don't lie to me. You're just trying to hurt me again."

He ran his hand through my hair, and down my face, raising my chin so he could continue with the stare.

"Sue… I would never try to hurt you on purpose anymore… and I want to prove it to you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

He moved closer to me not breaking our eye contact, grabbed her arms and kissed her. He was a little surprised when I didn't pull away suddenly but deepened the kiss by sliding my hands around his neck. He slid his around my waist filling the void between us and he pulled me closer to him. He moved his kisses down my jaw to my neck filling his senses with my sweet aroma relieved at the fact we felt the same way about each other. I moaned gently at his kisses feeling at last the euphoria of true love.

"Sue?"

"Yes?"

"I've wanted to tell you this for such a long time that…"

"Shh… "I said putting a finger to his lips "…let's not worry about that right now. The point is that I love you and I now know you love me. Oh Will I love you."

"And I love you. Come…"

He grabbed my hand again and led her into her bedroom. As Will grasped my hand I felt a jolt of electricity run through me and down her spine. I locked the door, and joined him on my bed sitting a little awkwardly.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me while running his hand over mine kissing my fingertips.

"No..."

I took a hold of his hand and placed it gently on my breast.

"… Kiss me Will."

He cupped my breast lightly but moved it in order for him to undo my pajama top. I moved from his hands for a minute so I could lie back. He gently got on top of me straddling me. He slid the pajama shirt from under my body, kissing my neck and breasts slowly as he could; he didn't want to go as fast as he did in his dreams, he didn't want to hurt her. Now that he had her he was never going to let her go. As his lips found mine again I slid off his robe so I could run my hands over his bare back, gently sliding my nails down his back and I slid off my pajama pants and undergarments. He kissed my feverish lips again as I whispered into his ear.

"Will… now."

He entered me gently and started a nice slow rhythm that was pleasing for the both of us. I could see the love in his eyes as his eyes met mine. His hands slid over my breasts again caressing them gently; his hands then moved to my arms sliding them behind my head, so he could start kissing my neck again which was bringing me closer to my release. I removed my hands from his, grabbing his back, pulling him closer to me as I reached my climax.

I gasped and woke up realizing that I had another dream. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair cursing myself softly. This has got to stop. I can't keep dreaming about him. I got up, drained the tub, put on a gown, and got into bed. I turned over and closed my eyes. All of a sudden I felt something running up my body. My eyes shot open again and there was Will in my bed!

"William! What the hell are you doing in bed? How did you get into my house?"

"Your maid let me in."

"I have to be dreaming again… this can't be happening."

"You're not dreaming."

He leaned over me and kissed me, making his way on top of me. I opened my eyes to see his expression in his eyes darken. I thought maybe it was just from the lust, I felt his hands running over my shoulders to my neck where he grasped my neck gently but started squeezing harder. I tried to pull his hands away from my neck by scratching at his hands, trying to get them from around my neck, and punching him but it wasn't working.

I was gasping, struggling to breathe, and I could feel myself blacking out.

"W-will…."

"This is the only way I can hurt you the way you hurt me."

"P-please…p-p-please..."

I heard an echo from a whimper that came from my own throat. I felt the life being drained from my body and I blacked out. I shot up in bed gasping for breath, running my hands up and down my neck to make sure I was ok. I glance over to my clock sitting on my nightstand. 3:30 am. Wow…. I had a dream within a dream. I lay back down in my bed slowly, trying to get my breathing under control but I was still quivering from my nightmare. I tossed and turned all night before drifting off into a listless sleep only to have my alarm go off at 6.

How would I get through the school day without being terrified of the one person who I think I could love?


End file.
